Town Hero
by Pie Pasta and Pancakes
Summary: Matthew Williams is a normal guy until his crazy brother, Alfred F. Jones, drags him on an adventure to become "Heroes" as Alfred likes to put it. In Matthew's opinion, Alfred is just using that as his his excuse to get into trouble. No pairings yet.


**Town Hero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Summary: Matthew Williams is a normal person until his crazy brother, Alfred F. Jones, drags him on an adventure to become "heroes" as Alfred likes to put it. In Matthew's opinion, Alfred is just using that as his excuse to get into trouble. No pairings until later.**

"What the hell, Alfred!"

"I said I'm sorry! Stop yelling at me!"

"No! Take a good look around you, Alfred. We're in an enemy prison. A prison that we will most likely spend the remainder of our lives in! Do you see the mess you've gotten us into!"

"Mattie, you know a hero wouldn't let his sidekick be stuck in an enemy prison for the rest of their life."

"Alfred! Can you ever take anything seriously? You aren't a hero and you never will be!"

"I would be if you'd let me. Maybe you're just a bad sidekick."

"I'M NOT YOUR SIDEKICK! Can't you see what you did? We had safe comfortable lives back home. Why did you trade that for rotting in prison? So you could have your stupid little adventure? You act like this is all a game when it isn't! Haven't you ever thought about the consequences of your actions?"

This is what the prison guards had been putting up with for the past six and a half hours. The two teens had been throwing insults at each other since they had woken up after being knocked out in the fight that landed them in the prison.

The boy with the random curl that stuck out of his hair seemed to be pretty angry from the things he was saying, but one wouldn't be able to tell judging from the volume and tone he was speaking with because he was so quiet. The other boy, the one with the strange chunk of hair that stood straight up, was probably the quieter boy's polar opposite. He was loud and was throwing comebacks with incredible speed and vigor to defend him in their almost seven hour argument.

~Two Months Previously~

I sat down at the kitchen table to eat my pancakes when my twin brother, Alfred, burst into the room shouting about something. I assumed that he was talking to our parents until I realized that they were both away on business trips and would not be home for several weeks. He bounced over to the kitchen table and started talking so fast that I could hardly understand him.

"Alfred, slow down and tell me what you said again please." I asked him in my usual quiet voice.

"What was that Mattie? I couldn't hear you." He asked with a look of pure confusion.

"Tell me what you are so excited about."

"Oh! Sure thing Matt!" he sat down at the table with more than enough force to make the floor shake enough to knock my glasses askew.

While I readjusted my glasses, Alfred pulled a folded piece of paper from the pocket of his bomber jacket. He unfolded it and slid it to me from across the table.

"Here, take a look at this. It is an application for a contest of sorts where we have to manage and protect the people in a town." He told me while I read over the paper.

"Is this a video game Alfred?" I asked him when I had finished reading.

"Nope! It's real world. I figured that it would be fun and that you would enjoy the game, so I already signed the two of us up!"

"Alfred! You didn't even ask my opinion!"

"It's too late now. We have to report to the game headquarters tomorrow morning with anything we are bringing with us."

"Maple... I'll get packed then." Is what I told him as I stood and went to my room to pack my bags.

The next morning, Alfred walked into my room with a pot and a large wooden spoon. I don't remember much other than him making the most noise possible, as early as he felt necessary.

"Al, shut up." I said, hiding my head under the pillow to block out the clanging of the pot.

He continued making noise until I threw my polar bear plushie at his head. Once he recovered from the large stuffed bear slamming into his face, he started pouting.

"Mattie! Why'd ya throw your bear at me?"

"Before I answer, I want you to look at the clock." I pointed at the digital clock onto of my dresser.

"I don't need to look at the clock! It's about half past 3 am!" He said with his famous 100-watt smile.

**Author's Note:**

**And that was the intro chapter of my first Hetalia fanfic. I got the idea from a dream I had where Alfred went west to buy cookies. I'd rather not explain my really spastic subconscious... I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Pie Pasta and Pancakes**


End file.
